The Thirst for Blood
The Thirst for Blood is the fifth case of the World Edition. It takes place in Geneva, Switzerland. Case Background The Bureau arrived in Switzerland after Erich's brother Benjamin Wallache told them to come to Switzerland as he learned something new about OBSCURITY. Unfortunately, they found the corpse of a chocolatier named Florian Caspari stabbed in the neck by a fondue stick. Soon, his murderer was revealed to be his own friend, Pierre Thomann. Pierre initially denied Isabella's claim that he was the killer, but the evidence proved otherwise. He then dropped a bomb by revealing that he was an agent working for OBSCURITY. He revealed that the organization found him to be a useless member, so they wanted him dead. To avoid death, he killed Florian, someone whom the organization wanted dead for a reason Pierre said he would take to the grave. Isabella was luckily able to convince Pierre into not committing suicide. Judge Willis Spearman then sentenced Pierre to 40 years in jail. The Victim *'Florian Caspari' (He was stabbed in the neck) The Weapon *'Fondue Stick' The Killer *'Pierre Thomann' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect uses snow chains Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a green scarf Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats fondue Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect uses snow chains Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a green scarf Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect uses snow chains Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a green scarf Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses snow chains Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a green scarf Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats fondue. *The killer uses snow chains. *The killer wears a green scarf. *The killer is a male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swiss Alps. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Phone, Faded Sticky Note) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Text Message; New Suspect: Pierre Thomann) *Talk to Pierre about Florian's death. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Faded Sticky Note. (Result: Meeting Point; New Crime Scene: Alpin Hôtel) *Investigate Alpin Hôtel. (Clues: Hotel Amenities, Napkin, Photo; Prerequisite: Meeting Point revealed) *Examine Hotel Amenities. (Result: Bloody Fondue Stick) *Analyze Bloody Fondue Stick. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue; Murder Weapon registered: Fondue Stick) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Chocolate Sample) *Examine Chocolate Sample. (New Suspect: Benjamin Wallache) *See what leads Benjamin can give. (Prerequisite: Benjamin's DNA identified through microscope) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Larissa Germann) *Talk to Larissa about her photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Larissa identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victoria Hall. (Clues: Torn Paper, Tea Box; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Fondue Recipe; New Suspect: Earnestine Schindler) *Talk to Earnestine about her presence in Switzerland. (Prerequisite: Fondue Recipe restored) *Examine Tea Box. (Result: Victim's Badge) *Analyze Victim's Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses snow chains) *Investigate Tea Tables. (Clues: Gun, Bloody Teapot, Open Briefcase; Prerequisite: Victim's Badge analyzed) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Pierre's Fingerprints) *See why Pierre has a gun. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Examine Bloody Teapot. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Benjamin's Blood) *Talk to Benjamin about his blood on the teapot. (Prerequisite: Blood identified under microscope) *Analyze Open Briefcase. (12:00:00; New Suspect: David Gidley) *See if David has discovered anything new. (Prerequisite: Open Briefcase analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Orchestra Pit. (Clues: Locked Camcorder, Trash Can) *See why David wanted to talk to you. (Prerequisite: Play Orchestra Pit as a task) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Camcorder) *Analyze Camcorder. (09:00:00) *Talk to Larissa about the victim threatening to sue her. (Prerequisite: Camcorder analyzed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Meeting Paper) *See why Earnestine wanted to meet with Florian. (Prerequisite: Meeting Paper found) *Investigate Swiss Lake. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Broken Pieces; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a green scarf) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Watch) *Analyze Victim's Watch. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Blood of the Bureau: Part 5. (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition (SS52) Category:Cases in Europe